phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Nominations
Starting with the voting for the August 2011 featured "Did You Know...?" (which began on July 2, 2011), DYKs are nominated ahead of time. List the DYK(s) you are nominating here. Enter each DYK on a new line, using this format: :: # your DYK nomination. Adding the name of the person making the nominationis optional. If you would like to include this information, use this format: :: # your DYK nomination. Nominated by User:your name Add new DYK to the bottom of the list. Any DYKs that are added higher in the list, such as to get the DYKs added to a vote earlier than it otherwise would be, will be moved to the bottom of the list. No more than two DYKs may be nominated by a user in a single month to allow others the chance to have their nominations appear during the month's voting. DYKs will be added to the voting poll in the order listed, with the first six used per month. If there are less than six DYKs in the queue when it comes time to set up a new vote, an administrator may fill out the nominations or choose to run the vote with fewer choices and only one poll. "Did You Know...?" nominations # ...Phineas usually say "Hey, where's Perry?" in the morning and "Oh, there you are, Perry" in the afternoon or evening. But in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", he says "Oh, there you are Perry" in the morning and "Hey, where's Perry?" in the evening. Nominated by Tugiacat666 # ...that in the show, the episode "Act Your Age" shown that Fireside Girls (except Isabella) have a first time to appear without their uniform? . Nominated by Tugiacat666 # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name # your DYK nomination. Nominated by your name Recent nominations Used for August 2015's voting # ...by the time the show ends, Phineas and Ferb will be the last animated series to end before Disney Channel's current programming consists of entirelly live action? (Not counting Disney XD on Disney Channel airings) Nominated by Happy2432 # ...That during the planning for Phineas and Ferb in the mid 90's, Doofenshmirtz was originally supposed to be called Dr. Meddleshmirtz and was supposed to wear a red shirt and had blonde hair and a different hairdo Nominated by Luigifan2014 Used for July 2015's voting # That the kisses, slaps, wedgies, etc. parts of the episodes is cut in Indonesia because it's prohibited there? Nominated by Eulgy # The series' first episode, "Rollercoaster", is set on the first day of summer but its airdate is ironically at the end of summer. Similarly, the upcoming finale "Last Day of Summer" is on the last day of summer vacation, but airs at the beginning of summer. Nominated by Happy2432 Used for April 2015's voting # ...That "My Sweet Ride" premiered exactly five years after the official premiere episode, "Flop Starz"? Nominated by P&F fan92 # ...that Jeremy was originally supposed to be an unseen character? Nominated by P&F fan92 Used for March 2015's voting # From Wikipedia, Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! is the most watched episode (5.2 million)? Nominated by Eulgy # ...That Perry is seen smiling for the longest amount of time in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne"? Nominated by TheModster # ...That "Doof 101" was the first episode to feature none of the show's usual Running Gags? Nominated by TheModster